gordianplotfandomcom-20200214-history
List of virtues
Types of Virtues needs editing Psychological virtues listed under four categories: 1. Empathy Concern Understanding Considerate Friendly Sympathy Affable Sensitive Charity Compassion Liberal Gracious Courtesy 2. Order Discipline Serious Decent Deliberate Scrupulous Earnest Self-control Self-denial Abstinence Obedient Conservative Cautious Careful Tidy Clean 3. Resourceful Purposeful Perseverance Persistence Confidence Sagacity Self-esteem Fortitude Intelligence Zealous Independent 4. Serenity Meek Forbearance Forgiveness Peaceful Patient Merciful The Cardinal Virtues: prudence, temperance, courage, justice Classical Greek philosophers considered the foremost virtues to be prudence, temperance, courage, and justice. Early Christian Church theologians adopted these virtues and considered them to be equally important to all people, whether they were Christian or not. The Theological Virtues: love, hope, faith St. Paul defined the three chief virtues as love, which was the essential nature of God, hope, and faith. Christian Church authorities called them the three theological virtues because they believed the virtues were not natural to man in his fallen state, but were conferred at Baptism. The Seven Contrary Virtues: humility, kindness, abstinence, chastity, patience, liberality, diligence The Contrary Virtues were derived from the Psychomachia ("Battle for the Soul"), an epic poem written by Prudentius (c. 410). Practicing these virtues is alleged to protect one against temptation toward the Seven Deadly Sins: humility against pride, kindness against envy, abstinence against gluttony, chastity against lust, patience against anger, liberality against greed, and diligence against sloth. The Seven Heavenly Virtues: faith, hope, charity, fortitude, justice, temperance, prudence The Heavenly Virtues combine the four Cardinal Virtues: prudence, temperance, fortitude -- or courage, and justice, with a variation of the theological virtues: faith, hope, and charity. The Seven Corporal Works of Mercy Continuing the numerological mysticism of Seven, the Christian Church assembled a list of seven good works that was included in medieval catechisms. They are: feed the hungry, give drink to the thirsty, give shelter to strangers, clothe the naked, visit the sick, minister to prisoners, and bury the dead. The Virtues Project Educator’s Guide: Simple Ways to Create a Culture of Character assertiveness caring cleanliness commitment compassion confidence consideration cooperation courage courtesy creativity detachment determination diligence enthusiasm excellence flexibility forgiveness friendliness generosity gentleness helpfulness honesty honor humility idealism integrity joyfulness justice kindness love loyalty moderation modesty orderliness patience peacefulness perseverance purposefulness reliability respect responsibility self-discipline service tact thankfulness tolerance trust trustworthiness truthfulness understanding unity excellence faithfulness flexibility forgiveness friendliness generosity gentleness helpfulness honesty honor humility idealism joyfulness justice kindness love loyalty mercy moderation modesty obedience orderliness patience peacefulness prayerfulness purposefulness reliability respect responsibility reverence self-discipline service steadfastness tact thankfulness tolerance trust trustworthiness truthfulness unity acceptance beauty commitment compassion confidence contentment courage courtesy creativity detachment devotion diligence discernment enthusiasm excellence faith flexibility forgiveness generosity gentleness grace gratitude humility idealism integrity joy justice kindness love loyalty moderation order patience peace perseverance prayerfulness purity purposefulness respect responsibility A Big List: Virtues Empathy Order Resourceful Serenity Concern Discipline Purposeful Meek Understanding Serious Perseverance Forbearance Considerate Decent Persistence Forgiveness Friendly Deliberate Sagacity Peaceful Affable Patient Confidence Merciful chastity, patience, liberality sensitive Charity Intelligence Gracious Obedient Fortitude Compassion Abstinence Liberal Conservative Independent Cautious Courtesy Careful Tidy, cooperation, courage, Austere, determination, diligence, enthusiasm Clean patience peacefulness self-discipline faith, hope compassion confidence consideration gentleness humility idealism joyfulness justice kindness perseverance purposefulness helpfulness honesty honor Sympathy Scrupulous Earnest Self-esteem Self-denial Zealous Self-control humility, kindness, abstinence, charity, fortitude, justice, temperance, prudence, temperance, courage, justice, love, hope, faith assertiveness, caring, cleanliness, commitment courtesy creativity detachment excellence assertiveness caring cleanliness compassion flexibility forgiveness friendliness generosity integrity love loyalty moderation modesty orderliness reliability respect responsibility respect responsibility tact reliability enthusiasm excellence faithfulness diligence discernment enthusiasm excellence responsibility reverence moderation modesty righteousness sacrifice self-discipline service tolerance trust trustworthiness truthfulness unity wisdom wonder peacefulness prayerfulness purposefulness thankfulness tolerance trust trustworthiness commitment compassion integrity joy justice kindness love loyalty moderation faith flexibility forgiveness generosity gentleness grace gratitude humility idealism order patience confidence truthfulness unity acceptance prayerfulness purity creativity detachment devotion purposefulness respect detachment determination flexibility forgiveness friendliness steadfastness gentleness helpfulness honesty honor orderliness generosity humility idealism joyfulness justice kindness consideration courage courtesy obedience service tact thankfulness tolerance trust trustworthiness truthfulness understanding unity confidence reverence self-discipline service patience peace perseverance beauty contentment courage courtesy creativity love loyalty mercy Category:Character thesaurus